Give Me Back My First Kiss!
by Naw d'EviL Blume
Summary: The title says it./ A super duper early birthday fic for Athrun-sama./ Unbetaed./ RnR, CnC, dont like dont read!/ AsuCaga FTW!


Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Fukuda and affiliations.

Standard warning for rated-T fics is applied.

Enjoy the story to the fullest!

Unbetaed, might be OOC, typos, bad grammar. (But, hey, I tried to lessen those ._.")

000

**Give Me Back My First Kiss!**

By : Naw d Blume

000

"Like I said before, Athrun.… We can go there together to celebrate your birthday. Just the two of us~!"

Some people on the street looked with curiosity towards the road.

There were a beautiful girl with long dark pink lock and a handsome boy with dark navy blue lock. The girl could be said glutton to the boy since the said girl clung to the boy like a koala hugging a bamboo.

"… together. I want you for … _bla _… _bla _… _bla _…," the girl continued on.

"Hm."

The handsome boy called Athrun put a bored face. He clearly disliked the girl. Heck, if it's not for him self being a gentleman towards the girl's mom, he wouldn't want to be around this girl; even be touched by her. He frowned. If her mom weren't her mother's best friend... His eyes roamed towards the crowded silently. Suddenly, his eyes twinkled.

'_Ah. I know what to do.'_

Athrun smirked like a devil before stopped in his tracks, stopping the girl along. "Meer…," he take his left arm from the girl's clutch, "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

He was clearly not sorry since the smirk-like-a-devil was still present.

Meer stared at him; wondering what he's about to say. After some time walking together, he was only 'hm', 'oh', '…', and some other similar words towards every long phrase she said. It's like she talked to a doll. His last sentence was the longest sentence he said to her, yet he said sorry. Oh, had she told about the butterfly in her stomach upon hearing her name came out from his lips?

She whinnied and tried to grasp his arm again, "Athrun~ what are you talking about? I'm very not disappointed! I..."

"Stop it! I have a girlfriend whom I love so much." Athrun snapped to the girl, but the girl was just dumb enough to just stare at him with a pair of twinkling big eyes.

"You have no girlfriend," she stated flatly. She had stalked him for two years when finally she discovered that their mothers were best friends. 'Don't let any chance fly' was her principle. So, with her mother's help, she was able to get him accompanying her shopping.

"Sadly, I do have someone. Surprisingly, she is there."

With that last sentence, he walked to a direction and every step he took was followed by the wary eyes of Meer's. When he arrived on certain spot...

000

A blonde haired girl was so pissed.

There were two big eye bags under her amber eyes. It was that _accident _made her awake all night. She even couldn't concentrate on the book she bought the day before. She had longed to buy the said book since the first time she laid her eyes on it and eager to read what's inside. Yet, after she got the book on her hands, she couldn't concentrate on reading. She scratched her head harshly when she saw a teashop on the end of the road.

She was not a fan of tea, but…, "it may be able to calm me … then…."

She decided to come into the teashop with high hope. When her she was inside, the aroma of the tea hit her in instance. Yeah, it indeed was able to calm her. She took a chair near the window. She could see the view of the road … the people passed by … the vehicles … and so on.

A waitress came to her to ask for her orders. She decided on a cup of chamomile tea and a plate of mini chocolate cakes. The waitress walked back to get her orders.

"Ah… I am not wrong for coming here," she said to herself when she stared at the decoration of the teashop.

There were some other people besides herself. Most of them were sitting alone just like she was. It's the correct place for people who need serene place to keep their minds in place. It's so calming with the slow sound of piano. And the dim light was just right.

"Cagalli?"

The blonde haired girl jerked awake from her daydream. She didn't even realize that her mind actually had gone somewhere else until someone calling her name. In front of her was a pink haired girl. "Lacus?"

Lacus smiled and took a seat in front of Cagalli. "I'm surprised when I see you here. You are not a fan of tea."

Cagalli sighed, "you know what people say about tea? It calms you."

"So … mind to tell me what disturbs you?"

Cagalli sighed once more when at the same time, the waitress who took her orders came with her tea and cookies. After the waitress put down her orders, she turned to Lacus; who seems eager to order; to ask about the pink haired girl's orders.

"Ah, a cup of strawberry tea and a strawberry pancakes would do fine."

"Right away, Ma'am."

Cagalli slurped her tea. "So … what brings you here, Lacus?"

Lacus took one of the chocolate cookies on Cagalli's plate without the owner's permission, "you," she said while pointing at her.

"…"

Cagalli frowned. Yeah, it's a failure to bring the conversation to something else. It'll always back to the main topic. She also took a bite of the cookies while looking outside again. She really didn't want to tell her friend about the one-day-old-accident. It's kind of embarrassing. From the reflection on the glass, she saw that the waitress once more returned with Lacus' orders in hands and went back after giving some smiles to the pink haired female friend of hers.

The two of them sat in silence. Lacus didn't mind that Cagalli didn't talk anything about what bothered her. The least she could do was accompanying her. However….

"Lacus … uhh…."

She was so sure that Cagalli would spill something on her. It's always like that. She sipped her strawberry tea calmly, "yes?"

"I … you … uhh. How to say this?"

Lacus chuckled, "nah, just say it slowly. I'm not going to disappear when you still arrange your words."

Cagalli slumped on the chair and gave long sigh, "you remember about my dream?" she asked, "the one about true love," she added few words and blushed.

Believe it, Cagalli was actually that kind of girl; a girl who had that dream of having a true love –preferably a good-looking gentleman with broad shoulders.

Lacus smiled, "yes, I do. What about it?"

Cagalli stared on her friends' eyes then shifted them to the windows, "yesterday…," she paused then blinked several times.

She stood abruptly; unintentionally brushed against their table, making some tea spilled. "That one…."

Absentmindedly, she rushed outside followed by the stare of the people in the teashop. Lacus was simply surprised. She then took out her wallet in hurry and put some money on the table. When she ran past the waitress who took her orders and Cagalli's, she said, "keep the change."

000

"Hey!" Cagalli shouted from the top of her lungs.

Some people on the road turned at the source of the shout. Yet, the one she intended to call didn't turn his head. Angrily, she once more shouted, "hey! You! Blue Haired Freak!"

The blue haired freak didn't budge.

"Cagalli…. Whom … are … you … shouting?" Lacus asked while trying to catch her breaths.

The pink haired girl was being ignored by the blonde. Cagalli stomped her steps hard then with full speed, she charged on certain someone on the side of the road; making him stumbled forward.

"Uh … what…." The blue haired freak tried to stand when something … _or someone_ … pull his cloth. He turned his body and faced a blonde haired girl.

"You," the girl pointed at his chest, "are a jerk."

Blinking, he asked, "excuse me? What's the matter?"

"You, Blue Haired Freak, took what's important for most girls. It's including me…," Cagalli started talking.

"…"

"How dare you took my first kiss! You are so fucking damned!" she added some curses.

The Blue Haired Freak seemed confused, "huh? Your first kiss?"

"Yes."

He stared at her dumbfounded, "when?"

"Yesterday," she said altogether with gritting her teeth, "don't you dare to say you've forgotten already."

"So … what of it?"

"It's my first kiss!"

"And?" he asked nonchalantly like it mattered nothing to him.

"Give me back my first kiss!"

Grinning widely, he took a step closer to her. Somehow, she thought that she might be saying something wrong along the line. Well, it's not wrong. She _did_ make an ambiguous sentence –slip of tongue, one might say. However, this slip of tongue certainly didn't disturb him _at all_. It _pleased _him.

"Sure," he closed their distance and pulled her face close to his own. A pair of lips met another pair of lips.

000

_**The day before**_

_Cagalli hugged the paper bag with a smile. It's good that she finally got a hold on her long-time-crush. The book was somewhat expensive and took more-than-a-half-of-her-money in her wallet. She looked at the sky with blooming happiness when suddenly someone held her shoulder, "what ... the?"_

_It was unfamiliar person to her; dark navy haired hair and a pair of emerald eyes. He was looking at elsewhere when he said, "this is my girlfriend."_

_She threw the lad's arm from her shoulder and began complaining, "hey, I don't even know you. How…,"she was cut when he suddenly kissed her._

_**Kissed!**_

_**He **__kissed __**her**__!_

"_See? I told you."_

_Someone was shrieking. She saw a dark pink haired girl on the verge of tears not so far from where she was. The girl ran somewhere; dropping her shopping bags in the process._

"_What … the … hell…," Cagalli stuttered when darkness enveloped her._

_It was the first time she fainted due to shock and humiliation. When she wake up later, she found out that she was already on her flat and stayed awake all night. It was her neighbor who told her that a blue haired lad brought her back; the handsome and as-hot-as-a-hell referred by that old neighbor._

_That time she swore, "whoever you are, I'll chomp you alive."_

000

Cagalli kicked the man's shin, hard; making him stumbled some steps backwards away from her, "what the hell do you think you were doing?! It's disgusting!"

She blushed so hard while saying that. He kissed her again. He **kissed **her **again**. Her second kiss!

"You told me to give you back your first kiss," he stated flatly as if nothing's wrong with kissing.

"You … wanna die?!" she asked while flying her right hand to punch his face in anger.

"I'm Athrun," he said while holding her hand, "and today's my birthday."

She tried to take her hand, but to avail, "no one asked."

Then, she tried kicking him to have her leg held by his other hand. She was really in disadvantage. "I'm gonna be your true love, no?" he smirked, "that can be my present … from you … Cagalli."

In disbelief, she stared at him. She gaped at his words, "what the…?"

Once more, she was cut down, "it's your dream to lose your first kiss to your true love," he smirked again, "well, I made your dream comes true. I'm your true love."

If only she'd had a pair of fairy odd parents like Cosmo and Wanda, she'd asked for being disappeared from the earth … away from the lad whose name's Athrun.

Sadly, there was no such things. At least, she lost consciousness … again … thanks for the blue haired man who still held her on her hands and leg. For now, she didn't need to face more humiliation. People were watching everything before their eyes with interest.

In distance, she heard her pink haired friend calling her name, "Cagalli! Cagalli!"

000

END

000

Arrrghhh… an early birthday gift for Athrun-sama. Otanjōbi omedetō gozaimasu, you, Handsome Blue Haired Freak!

I know … I know … his birthday is on 29th. Sadly, my unlimited internet access ends today, and I'm afraid that on that day, I can't upload this fic….

So, do you mind to give me some minutes of your time to review and concrit? Every review and concrit will be accepted gladly.

000

OMAKE :

_Athrun was new in the town. He was only there for three days when he decided to venture a bit around the new town alongside with his caretaker. They were walking around until they arrived in the town park. He wandered alone while his caretaker who was already in his sixties took a rest on the nearest bench. Suddenly he saw two girls and a boy appeared from a bush in front of him; a pink haired girl, a blonde haired girl, and a brown haired boy. They were covered with some leaves of the bush._

"_Hoosh … hoosh … hosh … Dad will kill us, Cags," the brown haired said while trying to throw the leaves._

"_Uncle Hibiki will be angry for us running away from the party," one of the girls said._

_He felt impolite to eavesdrop, but they were just talking too loud. It's not his fault to hear their conversation. He still stared in curiosity when the girl with yellow hair suddenly turned her body. He locked eyes with a pair of amber eyes._

_The girl sneered; surely to him, before looked at her two companions, "why did you follow me, then?"_

_No one answered the girl. The girl sighed and turned her body again; facing the first direction, she was before. Then, slowly, she stomped farther._

"_Cagalli…! Wait! Don't leave Lacus and me!"_

_The other two followed her in hurry._

"_Cagalli?" Athrun whispered that name, "her eyes are so bright."_

_If you were able to hack into his computer, you'd found so many pictures of a girl with blonde hair and amber eyes. Yeah, he started stalking her since then. How long had it been? Let's say that it'd been more than ten years._


End file.
